Playing for Keeps
by peenutbutterjell-o
Summary: Gajeel is the centre of Fairy Tail High School's all-star basketball team. His outstanding performances are causing a stir in the community, but he has a small problem - his abysmal grades, and if he doesn't buck up fast, he'll be benched out of the most important games in his basketball career. Perhaps a small blunette could help him out... NaLu, GaLe, MiraXus, Gruvia. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo wonderful people!

So, before we begin on this contemporary romance journey, I'll like to give you all a disclaimer: I have NOT fully finished watching Fairy Tail. In fact, I'm... about 10% through only. (Please don't murder me!) But it's so good so far with all the drama, ridiculous antics and cuteness that I just HAVE to write a fan-fic on them. Don't worry, I promise I'll continue watching at my own slow pace, projected finish date will be around 2051.

I'm aiming to finish this story in around 6 months? I have it pretty much all planned out.

Okay, so for the summary...

 ****IMPORTANT****

This story is going to be in the human world. On Earth. All the characters are just your typical teenagers attending high school. Except... some of them might have a pretty shady past. All will be revealed in good time.

The main pairing of this story will be Gajeel and Levy. Now, I initially wanted to make this a series, with GaLe followed by MiraXus and then Jerza, but I think what I'm going to do is combine the first two into one entire story. This means that this story will have both GaLe as well as MiraXus. The side pairings will be Gruvia and NaLu - you'll be seeing lots of them and their antics, so don't worry. It won't purely be just the two characters in love, I like to mix it up abit. This is Fairy Tail after all, what is it without any mayhem? And wherever mayhem goes, Natsu follows. And wherever Natsu goes, Lucy follows... Get my drift?

 **TL;DR - The main pairings of this story will be Gajeel and Levy as well as Mirajane and Laxus. Side pairings are NaLu and Gruvia, with a very lonely Erza till I catch up with the anime and Jellal appears since I have no idea how he's like.**

So now, a little bit of a synopsis for these two pairings...

 **GaLe**

 **Gajeel RedFox is the power forward of Fairy Tail High School's all-star basketball team. Diagnosed with dyslexia from a young age, he knows his only hope to get to college is through a sports scholarship, and he will stop at nothing to get it. His rock solid performances on the court have raised a few eyebrows, and there's a stir among the community with more and more scouts from numerous esteemed colleges stopping by his games to take a look at the exciting prospect. He was flying high... and intended to stay that way.**

 **However, it was only a matter of time before his miserable results come back to haunt him. The board of directors gives him an ultimatum - either pull up his results, or be dropped from the team.**

 **Levy McGarden is your typical high school under-the-radar girl who wanted nothing to do with jocks, period. More often than not, they're all brawn and no brains and full of themselves. So when this particularly good-looking bad boy basketball ace comes knocking at her door requesting tuition, she had every intention of turning him down and telling him to go away, but she just can't seem to. Stuck tutoring a infuriatingly stubborn boy who never ceases to surprise her at every turn with his sardonic sense of humor and outlook on life, Levy finds herself growing more and more attached to the man he sees in him.**

 **But with so much going on in his life and his past playing a game of catch-up, can the two of them find the courage to take that leap of faith towards a better future... together?**

 **MiraXus**

 **Laxus Dreyar, the electrifying youngster that burst onto the high school basketball scene and took it by storm in his freshman year has a long way to go if he is to prove his critics wrong. His behavior on and off the field leaves much to be desired, and even though he has talent in the buckets, many scouts are wary of approaching him due to his volatile temper. Now, as a senior, he only has one year left to rectify his wrongs and turn over a new leaf, or risk missing his only shot at a prestigious sports scholarship.**

 **Mirajane Strauss, a foreign transfer student, came to Fairy Tail High School a year ago looking for a clean slate; a way of running away from her past. With graduation looming, she finds herself constantly stressed out and moody. In a chance meeting with the hot-headed captain of the renowned basketball team one night, she finds herself inexplicably drawn to Laxus. Sparks fly, and after one incredible night of sizzling passion which caused them to draw up a mutually beneficial agreement to be friends-with-benefits, things take a turn for the better.** **Laxus is no longer as rash on the court, and Mirajane finds herself much more relaxed than before.**

 **But as their agreement pans out, it becomes apparent to them that there's no such thing as "just friends" when sex is involved...**

So, for NaLu and Gruvia, these couples both have relatively simple plots which will progress throughout the story. Both couples are literally just a few chapters from getting together as they have already developed feelings for each other, so for the most part of this story, they'll just be contributing to the drama and handing out relationship advice (good or bad, noone knows!) to the lovebirds.

So here's the first chapter! It's just a short teaser, talking about Gajeel's transfer to the school in the start of senior year and his thought process or whatnot, considering he's going to be the main star of this story.

The next chapter will pick off two months from now, after he has settled down into the school and was recruited into the basketball team. Yes, a tad bit unbelievable, but hey, I'm fresh out of ideas. And they have to be of legal age to fuck like bunnies, so... yeah. Senior year it is.

Ah, yes, of course. Regarding the rating of this story, it's going to be **T** until I get to the juicy portions. More on that in subsequent chapters or when we reach a lemon (which won't be too far off, by the way, seeing how Miraxus will have one preeeeetty soon, heh)

So, sit back and enjoy, and tell me what you guys think! I'm open to all sorts of suggestions, so please just share them with me!

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Enrolment_

"I'm _so_ fired up now that you've finally decided to enrol, couz! Geez, I was wondering when you'll finally make up your rusty mind to come and join me here! Fairy Tail High School is fucking awesome; you'll love it here! I mean, the teachers are pretty much just older versions of us, so they understand that we're all really active and can't stay in one place for a very long time, and…"

The pink-haired boy droned on and on, and Gajeel Redfox found himself zoning out like he always did with pointless conversation. He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face roughly as he regarded his babbling cousin next to him with a grimace. Natsu Dragneel actually looked _over the moon_ to be going to school. Fucking _school._

He, on the other hand, felt like a criminal on death row trudging slowly to his demise.

Gajeel mentally noted to ask his cousin's father, Igneel, for some of the drugs his son was obviously on. If he was going to be attending school for an entire year, he definitely needed some of it to assuage the dull throbbing in his head at the prospect of picking up books and studying.

He didn't just hate studying – he _despised_ it with a vengeance. It's not that he hadn't tried to, he just plain couldn't. Diagnosed with dyslexia from a very young age, becoming literate quickly lost its appeal when he realized that he just couldn't concentrate. Words didn't make sense at all, dancing in front of his eyes in a mocking jingle, and his old teachers didn't understand his condition enough to extend to him the sort of patience he required if he was to pick up a language.

Only his mom did, and he had her to thank for how far he had come so far. She had home-schooled him for the entirety of his life until she –

Sobering instantly, Gajeel shook his head. _Not going there, remember?_

It was then that Natsu tapped the side of his head, breaking him out of his reverie. "Knock knock, buckethead. Anybody home?"

"What do you want, asshole?"

A snort. "Is that the best insult you could come up with, metal freak?"

"Better than you, pyromaniac. At least I didn't get into trouble for burning down a fucking kitchen."

It's probably time to mention that his dearest cousin, Natsu, took great pleasure in playing with fire. He wasn't kidding when he called him a pyromaniac. Gajeel still recalled bursting into laughter when he had watched the video of baby Natsu attempting to consume the candle flame instead of blowing it out on his first birthday. He never looked back since.

His obsession with flames would have freaked out any other parent, but Igneel had taken the news surprisingly well. Part of it could be attributed to how he himself ran a company that mass-produced the pyrotechnic devices used to produce fireworks, but Natsu's father had always been pretty quirky. He supported his son's hobby wholeheartedly, at times even "accidentally" leaving certain highly explosive devices around the house for Natsu to tear apart and inspect as part of his education as a growing man.

Needless to say, Gajeel had already prepared the speech he was going to give at Natsu's funeral.

Five years ago, to be exact.

Hey, he liked to be prepared.

Natsu sneered at him. "At least I don't have so many piercings that a magnet can pull me towards it!"

In his defence, he didn't have _that_ many piercings. He only had three on right now, one on each each earlobe and the final one a helix piercing on his left ear. He had taken out the rest a few months back, for… reasons.

"At least I'll have enough courage to tell my best friend that I love her if I did!"

Freezing on the spot, Natsu levelled him with a glare that would have sent lesser men running for their lives. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LOVELESS BASTARD?!"

The two teenagers growled menacingly and gripped each other's shirt collar, their foreheads meeting in the middle as they pushed and shoved to try to get into a more advantageous position.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, PIECE OF SHIT!?" Natsu yelled, drawing a few curious glances from passers-by: mainly the student body of Fairy Tail High School. They were fully accustomed to such confrontations by then, so a majority of them just shrugged and waved it off, continuing on their way to school as if they hadn't witnessed the beginning of what could very well be the brawl of the century.

"WHY WOULD I? I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR SO EASILY, IT'S NOT EVEN GOING TO BE WORTH IT!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS WHEN I KNOCK YOU OUT IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT!"

"FUCKING COME AT ME THEN!"

"Erhem."

A distinctly feminine voice halted their colourful verbal battle, and with both their hands still stubbornly holding onto the other party's collars, the duo turned their heads to the source of the interruption.

A redhead girl stood a few steps away, her face shrouded in shadows. She was also wearing an identical uniform as them, so Gajeel assumed that she was also from Fairy Tail High.

"E-Erza!" Natsu squeaked in surprise, the first of the two to release his grip and take a step back, shoving Gajeel off of him forcefully when he refused to do the same. He frantically patted his uniform down into a semblance of order, all the while glancing back at the redhead repeatedly with what Gajeel could only describe as… apprehension? "He started it, I swear! I'm innocent!"

Gajeel frowned down at the finger poking into his chest. "You better remove that finger right now, pipsqueak, or I'll – "

"Shut up," Natsu hissed, arms gesturing in a panicked manner that would have made Gajeel laugh if it wasn't for the undercurrent of _fear_ he could hear in his cousin's voice. "Do you even know who that girl is?! She's Erza Scarlet, for crying out loud!"

The raven-haired boy took a step back before crossing his arms over his chest. "So what?"

Natsu blanched at his response, making the sign of the cross before looking up to the sky as if seeking divine protection. "Dear God, please let me live to see another day. I still haven't gotten Lucy to agree to be my girlfriend – "

A hand snaked around the back of his neck and Gajeel watched in disbelief as the petite redhead lifted Natsu up effortlessly, dangling him in the air. _Holy fucking shit._

"What did I warn you about fighting _outside_ school campus, Natsu?" The girl – Erza, was it? – asked the struggling boy in a tone that sent shivers down his spine. "Do I need to remind you exactly why you stopped doing it totally for the past… three days?"

A bloodcurdling scream was Natsu's response, followed by a hurried, "No, NOOOOOO, dear Lord, anything but that. PLEASE, if you have any compassion at all Erza, you won't – "

"I will." Two simple words that drained the blood out of the pink-haired boy's face. Releasing Natsu, his cousin fell to the ground in a crumpled, defeated heap, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Then Erza Scarlet turned her sights on him, and Gajeel got his first taste of pure, unadulterated fear. Forcing himself to stand straight under her unnerving scrutiny, he glared defiantly back at the girl who had single-handedly destroyed his cousin – and Natsu wasn't a push-over in anyway. Who the hell was she?

His entire body had tensed for combat he thought inevitable, so he was taken aback when after a few seconds, a smile graced the redhead's face and she stepped forward, offering her right hand. "You must be the new student, Gajeel Redfox. Natsu wouldn't stop rambling about you. I'm Erza Scarlet, student body president of Fairy Tail High School. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His brain was still reeling in shock from the girl's abrupt change in demeanour, but his first conscious thought was that she was beautiful.

In a cross-me-and-I'll-fucking-destroy-you-with-my-bare-hands sort of way, but still beautiful regardless.

After the somewhat embarrassing observation, Gajeel realized that he was gaping down at Erza and she raised an eyebrow. Thankfully still in possession enough functioning brain cells and good sense to shake the proffered hand, he cleared his throat. "That's right, I'm Gajeel," he said gruffly, unsure of how he was supposed to act considering that she had just reduced his cousin to a crying wreck. Cocking his head towards the now prone and lifeless body of Natsu, he asked, "is he going to be alright?"

"Ah, don't worry about him." Erza waved her hand in the air dismissively without even looking in his direction. "It'll take more than just that to kill him."

Gajeel thought it wise not to point out how she seemed to be speaking from experience – she probably _was._ Casting one last sympathetic glance towards his fallen friend, he followed as Erza started walking off. "Do we just… leave him there?"

"There's still time before school starts. He'll catch up." A short pause, then, "if he doesn't, I'll just have to _remind_ him again about the importance of punctuality."

The previously motionless body behind them emitted a high-pitched yelp akin to a dog being kicked and a heartbeat later, Natsu fell into step once again next to Gajeel, careful to keep a wide berth between him and Erza.

"Now I know why you're suddenly so well-behaved."

"Shut up."

Allowing himself a rare smile, Gajeel's gaze fell on the grand building that was coming into view slowly. There was an almost oriental feel to it which was totally at odds with the western castle-like structure. From where he was standing, he could discern five stories in total, with a huge bell occupying the entire hollowed-out space of the top story. Glass windows lined the pale beige walls vertically, almost from floor to ceiling, and the bricks used to lay the building could be seen peeking out from certain places, the paint having worn and peeled off over time.

The school looked very well lived in and full of rich history.

Gajeel felt an indescribable sense of contentment just looking at it.

 _Fairy Tail High School, huh?_ He thought, and unconsciously, his smile got bigger.

Maybe he'll actually like it here.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A little too much fun_

 _"You know how most people have this impression that the level of bad-assery is directly proportional to their alcohol tolerance? I disagree. Look at me." - Laxus, defending his absurdly low resistance to anything alcoholic_

* * *

The thrilling sense of exhilaration.

Adrenaline pumping through his body, numbing his to his protesting muscles.

Sweat dripping like water from his forehead, blurring his vision.

The home crowd roaring in approval and groaning out loud at appropriate times.

Laxus Dreyar lived for moments like this, when every limb ached and cried for relief but he pushed himself on relentlessly through sheer will, constantly testing his limits and breaking them at every turn.

Proving his critics wrong. Making them eat their fucking words.

He was _not_ going to give them more material to bring his reputation down even further.

A quick glance at the big neon-lit scoreboard on top of the gym entrance revealed that they were down to their last thirty seconds of the fourth quarter, and Fairy Tail High School was trailing uncharacteristically behind their opponents, Blue Pegasus High School by two points. For some reason, the whole team's coordination seemed to be off-kilter – it was a testimony of their individual skills that they're still in the game even without any semblance of teamwork.

A part of his mind dimly sounded out that his leadership was at fault, but he viciously slammed a lid on that annoying voice. He wasn't about to entertain such thoughts right now; he could go over all the mistakes later after they _won_ the game, because he won't accept anything less than a victory. They were by far the superior team. The odds were in their favour from the very beginning, with many followers and fans predicting it to be an absolute slaughter.

Disappointment definitely wouldn't even begin to cover how they're feeling.

Normally, Laxus gave no fucks about how people thought of him, but this time, he did. He knew if they lost, as the captain, the responsibility will be on his shoulders and it will further jeopardize his chances of getting that scholarship he dearly needed. He wasn't dumb; he knew that with his current grades, he won't be going anywhere. Not without that piece of paper guaranteeing him enrolment into a college, one preferably with a kick-ass basketball team in the running for the Nationals.

The media will also ride his ass so hard he'll be walking with a limp for months. They were already hounding him like fucking dogs, poking and prodding at him just to try to get a reaction from him so they have something to bash him about. It had been that way ever since he beat up an opponent to an inch of his life halfway through a match.

But he had insulted his father, and –

 _Now's not the time to think about that incident, Dreyar._ Laxus gritted his teeth, using the back of his hand to swipe the sweat in his eyes away. _Get your head into the game. We have to win this._

Right then, Blue Pegasus was in possession of the ball and neither team had any more time-outs. They were content just flinging the ball around and letting time trickle down. However, the shot clock was running, and they had to attempt to score soon.

That would leave them with roughly ten seconds to get three points. Piece of cake. Now all they had to do was make sure that Blue Pegasus don't make any clutch plays and widen the gap between them.

The atmosphere was thick with tension; the home crowd was entirely silent as they watched the action unfold with trepidation. Losing this match won't affect their title hopes, but it will put a huge dent in their confidence. They had been undefeated for five games in a row, and losing that streak will be smother the gradually growing flames like a wet blanket.

He started barking out orders to his team. Better late than never, right? "Natsu, get tight on Eve. Don't let him drive in; don't even let him get past you. Block him like Lucy's life depends on it." The last sentence got an answering growl from the pink-haired boy and he was instantly energized.

Satisfied, he turned to the beast of a centre who was at that moment jostling with Hibiki for dominance below the paint. "Gajeel, make sure you win the rebound then hoof it up field." He refused to entertain the notion that Blue Pegasus was going to score. Couldn't get himself to. "Jellal, Gray, I want the two of you to sprint down the wings the moment possession is handed over to us. We have no time to waste."

Everybody nodded in affirmation, and Laxus eyed the scoreboard nervously. He licked his lips as the shot clock for Blue Pegasus ticked down to 3.

Ren made the pass then, throwing the ball down to Hibiki who had managed to untangle himself from Gajeel for a split second with a clever spin move.

But their solid centre was having none of it. With a speed and reaction that belied his size, he intercepted it with one strong hand and immediately began the counter. Jellal had already started sprinting down the court with blinding pace, and Gajeel's cross-court pass found his hands.

 _5…_

Immediately, he was closed down by Ichiya, a giant of a man. With no angle to take a shot and unwilling to take the risk, he clutched the ball to his chest and pivoted on his feet, searching for the right pass to make.

 _4…_

It was at that moment that Laxus powered forward with every last bit of energy he had left in his weary body. The opposing player that was supposed to be marking him was occupied trying to double team Jellal, who was barely fending them off. The rest of the team were making runs, but the opportunity for a good pass just didn't open up. Their defence was holding up well.

But he was about to change that. With a bellow in the blue-haired teenager's direction, Jellal spotted him making his run from deep within Fairy Tail's own half and shoved the ball to him at chest level.

 _3…_

Receiving it without breaking stride, Laxus side-stepped the bulky Ichiya who had lunged at him in desperation, sending him sprawling onto the ground with a curse. Both of his feet left the ground as he did a little hop to just beyond the three-point line.

 _2…_

Ren and Eve were running towards him, both leaping off the ground at the exact same time to try to throw him off or at least block his line of sight. Anything to obstruct him from making the game-winning three points.

 _1…_

His height advantage and physical conditioning allowed him to rise faster than the other two players, and with his eyes fixed wholly on the basket, Laxus took careful aim and released the ball when he was at his highest.

Just as the ball left his fingers, the buzzer rang for full-time.

It cut like a knife through the deafening silence in the gym as the basketball sailed gracefully through the air in a perfect trajectory. It was as if everybody in attendance was holding their breaths – it was that quiet.

Laxus had visited cemeteries that were livelier than the gym at the moment.

And then the ball came dropping down, gravity taking a hold of it.

 _Swish._

Nothing but net.

It was the best sound Laxus had ever heard in his life.

The building erupted into cheers and roars.

 **Full-Time: Fairy Tail High School 89 – 88 Blue Pegasus High School**

* * *

"Hey, Laxus, you joining us this time? We're heading to the usual to get some drinks and celebrate." Gray motioned towards their usual waterhole just down the street, Magnolia Tavern. Juvia was pasted to his side, gripping his arm with both hands and scowling darkly at any girls (or guys, she wasn't picky) who dared to look his way. The rest of the team were already walking off with their other halves, boisterously loud with the buzz of the win leaving them in high spirits. "Come on, unwind a little. Take a break. You're way too uptight."

Once upon a time not long ago, Laxus would have laughed that last sentence off if the raven-haired boy gave him such advice. Gray had a reputation for being cool and aloof and had an even bigger metal rod stuck up his ass. Nothing could get under his skin. That was until Juvia had come along, and somehow found a way to change him for the better with her… quirky personality.

At that moment, the blunette was glowering at two girls passing by who had furtively glanced in admiration at him then to Gray. Big mistake. Her eyes widened impossibly until she resembled a succubus about to attack its prey, and the poor girls lowered their heads before scurrying off with a speed that would have made the school track team recruit them in an instant.

Laxus wrung his hands, running the idea through his mind. It would be good for the team if he went along; they could bond over a few drinks, work on getting back that mojo and build up that rhythm they used to have on the court.

On the other hand, he felt like fucking shit. Their coach, Macao, had laid into him venomously, pointing out the many mistakes in his game and how he was absent for most of it. Not literally, of course, but figuratively. He wasn't dictating play or motivating his teammates. He was just _existing,_ and when you're the motherfucking captain, that was a sin deserving of the deepest levels of Hell. The team had picked up the slack for him, but against a more competent opponent…

They would have been squashed like a bug on the sidewalk, crippled so much a comeback would be out of their reach.

"Laxus." Gray's eyes bore into him. "Let's celebrate as a team. Leave your troubles for another day."

A sigh escaped his lips before he knew it. His grandpa wouldn't mind, and that should be all that matters. Laxus nodded after a short pause. "I'm in."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

Magnolia Tavern had been around since the establishment of the town, and was a permanent fixture at the corner of Fairy Street since the early days. Well-maintained and rustic, the interior boasted of comfortable leather upholstery, dim warm lighting from low-lying ceiling lamps to encourage longer patronization, as well as good yet cheap alcohol and booze. The service was also prompt and friendly, which was another reason for the team's frequent visits there.

The main reason, however, was that Makarov Dreyar, Laxus' grandfather and director of Fairy Tail High School, owned the drinking joint. There was a round-the-clock discount for students of legal age from the school, but only for the first two drinks. His gramps hadn't wanted any of his "children", as he liked to call the students under his care, to develop a drinking habit like his alcoholic son and waste away the rest of their lives.

The team, along with their partners, slid into their usual booth which was always reserved for them after a game in case they decided to visit. Having someone related to you own a popular bar had its benefits, Laxus mused. It sat up to ten in reasonable comfort as it's elongated and more spacious, which was just the right size for the large group of students.

There were only seven in attendance anyway, so there was plenty of space.

That fact appeared to be loss on the couples however, as they were literally hip to hip and flushed against each other, lost in their very own world. It was sickeningly sweet to watch and he couldn't deny the flash of jealousy every time they cuddled up to each other with love overflowing in their eyes, but he was glad for each and every single one of his teammates to have found someone that completed them so.

He looked over at the two other single guys in the group, Jellal and the relatively new transfer student, Gajeel. Jellal was directly opposite him and he noticed the same expression on his face. Longing. "Might want to close your mouth, Jell," he commented wryly, "you're drooling all over the table."

Jellal tore his gaze from them long enough to glare daggers at him and the snickering Gajeel. "Shut up, blondie. You're no better than me."

"I never said that I was." Laxus waved a cute, petite waitress over so they could place their orders. She looked familiar, but he can't really place her. Maybe someone from one of his classes? "So what's up with you and that redhead chick? Erza, student body president right?"

The shooting guard went so preternaturally still that it was almost comical. Then he furiously mimed for his captain to zip his mouth, pointing in between the act of pulling the zipper shut along his lips at the rest of the team. At the same moment, the waitress arrived at the side of the table and handed out menus to the three of them along with tall glasses of iced water for everyone – probably coach's orders relayed to the staff if they were to visit the bar.

Laxus chuckled, glancing sideways at their oblivious audience. Gray and Natsu were arguing over what's probably a trivial matter like always, while Lucy and Juvia sat primly with their hands in their laps and gave each other exasperated, knowing looks. "You'll need an earthquake to break those lovebirds up. I don't think you have to worry about them over-hearing anything."

"Not even then." Jellal sounded exceptionally disgruntled. "No natural disaster of any magnitude will break those four up."

"Careful there, your jealousy is showing."

Jellal flipped him the bird.

"Promises of food definitely can," Gajeel grumbled when his cousin enthusiastically snatched the menu from his hands and rattled off almost everything on the list to the wide-eyed waitress. She hurriedly scribbled the orders down on a small pad.

"Natsu!" Lucy protested, tugging at the pink-haired boy's sleeve. "We can't finish that much!"

" _We?"_ Natsu laughed at her naivety. "That's just for me. I ain't sharing."

"WHAT?!"

"Flaming glutton." Gray folded his arms stoically, totally at odds with his name-calling. "No wonder you're getting flabby."

"I bet you can't eat as much as me, ice prick."

"What did you say?!"

"I said that you won't be able to eat as much as me, ICE PRICK!"

Gray slammed his hands down onto the table as he rose to his full height. "BRING IT ON, FLAME-HEAD! I'LL EAT TWICE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!"

The blunette released a dreamy sigh from his side, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Juvia loves it when Gray gets all passionate." Her cheeks turned rosy. "I can't wait for Gray to do that to Juvia in bed."

Jellal and Lucy both choked on their glasses of water they were sipping from at the same time, and bouts of coughing ensued as they hacked and wheezed to eject the liquid from their systems. If Gray heard his unofficial girlfriend's venereal statement, he showed no outward indication. Laxus and Gajeel merely watched on in amusement, aware of the waitress next to them breathing rapidly as if having a panic attack. "Will there be any more orders?" she asked timidly, but it went unheard. Or ignored, as the ongoing drama was much more interesting.

"BIG WORDS COMING FROM THE FREEZER BOY. PREPARE TO DIE!" Natsu shouted over the subsiding coughs, getting up to his feet as well. He tossed the menu to the side in the process of standing, and one of the four sharp laminated corners poked Gajeel in the forehead. The resulting growl had everybody jumping a little in fear. Not that Laxus will ever admit it.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NATSU?!"

Lucy winced. "Gajeel, he didn't mean – "

The big centre pointed a menacing finger at her, effectively shutting her up. "This does not involve you." Words spoken with finality.

The blonde girl's head bobbled up and down in agreement, holding out her hands in front of her ample chest. "Yes, of course."

"YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, COPPER BRAINS!" Natsu shouted, picking up the menu to hit his cousin over the head repeatedly with it. Gajeel barely blinked from the onslaught. "APOLOGIZE TO HER THIS INSTANT!"

"YO, CANDLE DICK, WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE!" snapped the now topless Gray, his hand snaking across the table to try to grab Natsu's collar. He had to lean forward to accomplish the task, and Juvia found herself staring at his firm rear. She patted it several times with a contented smile before glaring at Lucy and shielding her eyes; Laxus assumed to hinder her from staring at her man's chest.

Lucy, caught off guard, screamed and her first reaction was to grab blindly for Natsu, and both her hands somehow found their way around his waist to grope his groin. The teenager's response was to whirl around immediately in surprise, his loose elbow making contact with Juvia's outstretched hands, which in turn knocked over her glass of water, to her dismay.

"MY WATER!" she wailed loudly, hugging Gray around his waist for comfort. Gray pitched to the side from the unexpected spearing by Juvia and swore when he fell face-first onto the space where Jellal once was, the blue-haired boy having moved out of the way wisely when the moment all hell broke loose. Juvia ended up straddling Gray, and her woe was quickly forgotten in favour of her advantageous position. A menacing smile spread across her face and she rubbed her rear in a circular movement that had Gray turning the air blue.

"NOT HERE, JUVIA!" he shouted, trying to shove her off but to no avail.

"I can finally claim Gray for my own." Juvia, paying no heed to his breathless protests, leaned forward and smothered the wriggling man's face below him with her chest. His struggles intensified, arms wildly swinging in search of purchase to push the girl off. "Oh, Gray, don't move around so much, you're making me – "

Natsu, not one to be outdone by his arch rival, no matter what it was, lifted his fist to the air and pumped it up and down. "Don't think you're the only person who can do that with your girlfriend, Gray!" He tackled a startled and blushing Lucy at his upfront use of the word "girlfriend" and she only managed a soft yelp before he started kissing the bejesus out of her.

Jellal was the only one with the good sense to assure the waitress that everything would be fine and that a sex marathon wasn't about to take place right in front of her saucer-sized eyes. He also offered to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if she fainted as she was white as a sheet and appeared to be on the verge of collapse, to which she thanked him with a strained smile before she promptly keeled over.

Gajeel and Laxus exchanged knowing glances. "You wanna get out of here? I know another bar nearby…"

"Say no more." Gajeel shrugged on his jacket and practically shoved Laxus out of the booth in his haste to hightail out of the bar. They were attracting lots of attention from the other patrons by then, and Gildarts, the manager of Magnolia Tavern, was quickly making his way over to control the situation. His expression did not bode well for them. "Jellal, you coming?"

Jellal nodded from where he was kneeling down next to the passed-out waitress. He checked for a pulse before straightening. "She's fine," he reported to nobody in particular. "Let's go then."

And the trio fled the bar.

At that very moment, Gray managed to extricate himself momentarily from the very soft and warm embrace of Juvia's bosom to see his teammates scamper through the main door. He inhaled deeply, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "GUYS, SAVE MEEEEEEE – "

It was a valiant effort, but Juvia was back at it soon enough. "Nobody can save you now," she whispered huskily, pinning both of his arms at the side of his head with her hands. The blunette licked her lips in anticipation as she bent forward…

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR RIGHT NOW, FAIRIES, BEFORE I THROW Y'ALL OUT MYSELF!"

* * *

"What do you think happened to them?"

Laxus squinted at Jellal over the rim of his shot glass, wondering how he had managed to sprout another head and four more arms between his last and current drink. Some sort of voodoo magic by that redhead chick he seemed to be enamoured with these days perhaps? He had heard rumours that she's a real force to be reckoned with. Maybe she's a witch in disguise.

"I don't want to know," Gajeel said before tossing back what would be his tenth shot of the night. Was he trying to show off? 'Cos Laxus was sure that if they were to have a drinking competition, he'll definitely be the winner. After all, he was still completely lucid after his third shot. "I'm washing my hands off Natsu. He has Lucy to take care of him now."

Jellal laughed. Both of him. "Are they official yet? They were really touchy back there, huh?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him." Gajeel showed the bartender some sort of peace sign, and two more shots magically appeared in front of him. Laxus was amazed. "But I heard that Lucy – "

"How did you do that?" he asked Gajeel, his tongue feeling strangely heavy. "Procure those glasses out of nowhere at all? Do you know" – his voice dropped to a whisper – " _magic_?"

All three heads swivelled to regard him with furrowed brows. The Jellals were both frowning while Gajeel was appraising him with a critical eye. "How much did you have to drink, Laxus?" The centre asked, folding his arms across his massive chest. "You're drunk."

"Noooooooooooo, I am nut." His words came out sounding weird even to his own ears. Must be the music being played interfering with his hearing. "I'm perfectly so… ber."

The Jellals shook their head, and all of a sudden, there were three of them. Triplets. Wonderful. Now their basketball team just got stronger by a multiple of three.

Three.

Laxus decided he liked the number three.

Their mouths were all moving in sync, but whatever they were saying was jumbled up and totally intangible to Laxus. He was struck by an epiphany then, and it was like a jolt of lightning. "Hold on," Laxus mumbled to his friends, "I can't hear you but I know how to fix it." Forcing his heavy limbs to move like he willed them to, he brought up a hand to cup his ear and then slanted his head so that it was facing the three blue-haired boys. He grinned stupidly. "I'm a fucking genius, aren't I?"

And that was the last thing he remembered before his world faded into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not much action this time round, sorry about that! I'll introduce either Mira or Levy the next chapter, and the games will truly begin! This is just abit of a warm-up chapter to get y'all acquainted with the main characters so I can introduce the fringe ones in subsequent updates. Well, I hope you guys liked it! I personally really like writing Gruvia, just because of Juvia's inappropriate behavior at all times and Gray's obvious reluctance to react to them. It's really entertaining how I picture the two of them getting on in my head!

Lucy and Natsu on the other hand... yeah, they're just awesome. Perfect for each other in every way. Opposites attract and all that yada yada yada.

SOOOO. For the reviews...

 **JadeOccelot: Hello! Thanks for those kind words! I'm at the Nirvana arc right now, with Natsu just having beaten Cobra. Pretty interesting stuff, if I say so myself. Wendy is adorable, Happy and that other kitty (Charle?) got me cracking up all the time, and Natsu is just Natsu. Can't wait for Jellal and Erza to bond as well! Am I in for any sudden plot twists in the near future?**

 **Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: Good to know that you think so! Thanks for taking time to give me a review :)**

 **Hatsune Miyu: Aww, so sorry but they're not going to be in this chapter. Next chapter, I promise!**

 **As always, leave a review and tell me what you think! Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _Social Science_

 _"_ _I'd much rather munch on a cockroach, get reverse-thrown by Laxus and lose to Natsu in an arm-wrestling... Okay maybe not the last one. But I'd do almost anything to get out of this class." - Gajeel, on his Social Science class_

* * *

Gajeel Redfox had never been called by the coach to come to his office before, and from the recollections he have heard from his teammates, he never wanted to be.

Nothing good ever came out of "see me in my office in five minutes".

It was with trepidation that he gingerly shouldered open the door of his coach's spacious office after his polite knocks went unanswered. Poking just his head through the space that was barely there – he only dared to inch it open that little after hearing the varying horror stories – he tentatively called out, "Coach? It's Gajeel. You wanted to see me?"

When there wasn't any response once again, the centre frowned and shuffled into the room. Coach Macao was nowhere to be found, but if the dull whirling of the air-con on full blast and the still brightly lit room were any indications, he had just stepped out for a moment and was probably on the way back. In the meantime, Gajeel gave the infamous room an once-over. Fairy Tail High School had been successful in the high school basketball scene for many years now, and its legacy was evident from the number of plaques and certificates lining the walls. The office looked more like a trophy room with how one entire side of it was taken up by two large glass display cases filled to bursting with awards accumulated over the last decade. They ranged from individual performance to coaching awards and were of varying shapes and sizes, but one stood out more prominently than the others – a very tall, very well maintained golden trophy that sat proudly on the highest shelving at eye-level, flanked by two others positioned behind it in a triangle. Studying it closely with his nose almost pressed up against the glass like a small boy staring longingly into a candy store, the raven-haired boy read the inscribed letters.

 _Men's Basketball National Champions 2012_

The two trophies behind were from the previous two years. Gajeel knew that his school had won the championships three years running from 2010 to 2012, but have experienced a drought since that golden age. Coach Macao had been around since the beginning, and his training methods as well as expertise were never in question – he was tried and tested to be one of the best in the business. The problem had been with the quality of the team and how they never managed to gel together or function as a singular unit.

Because no matter how good a poker player is, if he's dealt a horrible hand, it's almost impossible to win against oppositions that know your plays inside out.

Their tactics and formations have changed since then, but it required much more than just that to win the nationals. And Gajeel knew from the look in coach's eye that this year's first team had it all – that drive to win, the quality and the on-court communication without even opening one's mouth. It was in every scathing scolding he unleashed on them; it was in the way he paced the sidelines every one of their games and bellowed out orders to get back and defend. Coach saw that they had a shot at the ultimate glory this year, and he was giving his all to push them to succeed.

The odds were in their favour, and with every game they win, the dream of reinstating themselves at the top of the rankings was fast becoming reality.

Gajeel sauntered over to the solid-set mahogany table in front of the window overlooking the indoor basketball court the team always trained at. The blinds were pulled shut now, but he knew that their coach loved to leave it open so he could periodically gaze out at the court between paperwork – it was the battleground that brought him to where he was today. His passion for the sport was unparalleled; Gajeel had never met a man so dedicated to a craft before. It was a double-edged sword, however, as his single-minded focus eventually resulted in neglect towards his family, and his wife left him when she could no longer stand playing second fiddle to his career, leaving him to raise his son, Romeo, all on his own. Juggling his job and bringing up his troublemaker of a son was no easy task, but he pulled through. Needless to say, Gajeel held coach Macao in the highest regard and respected the middle-aged man like no other.

"Ah, Gajeel." A gravelly voice telling of the owner's well acquaintance with cigarettes interrupted his musing. "You're early."

Coach Macao was a man in his mid-forties, with hair such a light shade of black it resembled dark blue. It was almost always slicked back, and besides for the receding hairline, the passage of time had been nice to him. He still managed to maintain his slim physique despite the changing metabolism that comes with age. Dressed in a dark blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up halfway to reveal tanned forearms, he looks every bit like the metropolitan man he is.

"Coach." Gajeel turned to face said person as he plodded past him towards the desk. "I guess your teachings are finally starting to pay off," he joked.

"I'll prefer you be punctual for the training sessions rather than meetings with me, Gajeel." Words laced with wry mirth, though his expression remained impassive. "Unless you want this to happen more often? I can have that arranged."

No contemplation required there. "No thanks."

Coach Macao smiled knowingly. "I thought so." He released a weary sigh as he plopped himself down heavily onto his seat. "Damn old bones hurting again. What I wouldn't give to be young again. Treasure your youth, Gajeel, and don't waste it. It's the best damn time of your life."

"I will, coach." Gajeel only allowed himself to sit after his coach had settled down, a gesture of veneration that didn't go unnoticed by Macao.

He scowled. "Don't go and start treating me with chivalry, boy. Reserve that for women. Besides, it makes me feel fuckin' old and I don't like it. If you want to make yourself comfortable, by all means. I'm not going to fault you for it."

Clamping his mouth shut, Gajeel nodded in response. He wanted to argue that he wasn't trying to get into his pants – hell no – and was just showing a measure of respect, but wisely decided against it. He didn't want to go and piss his coach off before they even got to the main topic he was here for, and something told him that he wasn't just here to discuss courteous behaviour towards the opposite sex.

"Good." Macao leaned back into his chair, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Now, I won't waste any more time. I hate beating around the bush, and you of all people should know very well I don't mince my words."

Gajeel nodded again, a trace of a smile on his lips. Did he ever. "Restrain" wasn't in his coach's vocabulary. He had no qualms towards voicing his displeasure, and he was hardly ever satisfied. Coupled together, it meant frequent hairdryer sessions over the most trivial of matters. Case in point: during one of their trainings, Natsu had dragged Lucy along to explain to her the rules of the game. He, of course, got distracted trying to show off to _shes-not-my-girlfriend_ and got carried away trying to sink three-pointers when he couldn't shoot past the two point line to save his own life. It was all fun and games until coach came along and literally ran him to the ground around the school campus for playing around and insulting the glorious sport of basketball on its very shrine, but not before he gave the pink-haired boy an oral walloping he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Gajeel recalled that he couldn't stop laughing that day.

"Your results are fuckin' shit, boy." Gajeel's jovial spirit vanished with Macao's opening sentence. "What the bloody hell is going on in your brain? Or do you think that just because there are scouts vying for your talent that you can throw your studies down the gutter? Because that's where it is right now – down the fuckin' gutter. You _failed_ your social science written essay, and by quite a huge margin, let me add. Do you know what happens if you failone of your classes, Gajeel?"

He gulped. "No, coach."

Macao straightened and pinned him with a glare that could cause fields of flowers to wither. "You will be benched with immediate effect until you get your grades up."

Gajeel's heart dropped like a stone in free fall. "But it's just one… You can't possibly mean – "

"Quiet, boy. It's the rules of this school, and they apply to you too. Athletes don't get special treatment just because you people are considered to be higher up in the social hierarchy." The last part of the sentence was punctuated with a snort. "To me and Makarov, you are all the same. Furthermore, as a role model your lowerclassmen look up to, you are expected to set a good example and excel in both areas. Prove that you are capable of managing your time and setting your priorities straight."

"It's not about prioritizing, coach," Gajeel reasoned, though he knew that he had already lost, "I'm not good at languages. I never was. I have…" The words were lodged in his throat. He couldn't seem to bring himself to tell his coach about his deficiency; didn't want to. Was it an issue of pride? Maybe. He didn't want people to view him as anything less just because of it.

"You have what?" An arched eyebrow.

"Nevermind. You won't understand."

"Try me."

"It's nothing." Gajeel paused. "The grade for my social science – you're talking about the mid-term grade right?"

Macao narrowed his eyes at the change of topic, but let it pass without comment. "Yes. You have exactly two months to turn your grades around. I won't say it's plenty of time, but it's enough. Participate more, and ace the next few papers. I have talked to Professor Wakaba regarding a re-test for the essay, and he agreed to give you another chance." He jabbed a finger at Gajeel. "You have lots of people rooting for you. Don't fucking disappoint them. Again."

Gajeel didn't know how he was going to do it. But when his coach put it like that, he simply had to find a way, because the alternative wasn't something he'll ever want to consider. "Yes, coach. Will that be all?"

Macao waved a hand to dismiss him. "Yes, that's all. You can go now."

Stiffly, Gajeel unfolded himself from the chair and took his leave. Pivoting on his heel, he strode to the door, aware of his coach's eyes intently on his back. "If you have anything you want to tell me," Macao said, "anything at all, you know where to find me."

Gajeel didn't reply; he didn't know how to. One thing he did know he had to do, on the other hand, was find a social science tutor.

And fast.

* * *

Social science, defined as the scientific study of human study and social relationships, might as well be the scientific study of prehistoric runes engraved with ancient letterings left behind by the very first humans for all Gajeel cared – he grasped zilch either way. The language being used in the textbooks alone was a huge stumbling block, and if that wasn't enough, he was further deterred by the pace of his classes. Fast and furious, the centre found himself left behind to the company of the fumes as the rest of his classmates blazed ahead. He simply couldn't absorb that much information in such a short time.

It frustrated Gajeel beyond belief to feel so helpless. He always prided himself for always being in control, for setting the tempo in the game, for dictating the speed of play.

He hated the unfairness of it all.

It was with that ominous notion that he marched into the class that was the bane of his existence and located his usual seat with a forbidding expression that sent his classmates diving out of the way in their haste to avoid getting trampled in the wake of his warpath, only to find it already occupied. In no mood to talk at all – he would more likely end up using his fists to get his point across – Gajeel rigidly scanned the room for another empty seat. He recalled there being an extra table in case someone decided to transfer into this class at the last minute. A blithering idiot, surely. Everybody averted his gaze like any eye contact would cause them to turn to stone and stared studiously down at their empty desks.

His eyes fell on an unoccupied desk beside a tiny blue-haired girl at the last aisle. He had never noticed her in class before, probably due to her insignificant size. Unlike the rest of the students, she was, much to his incredulity, glaring back at him with undisguised hostility. He was too sullen to give a fuck about what she was thinking, and he started in her direction, which prompted her to respond by lifting her equally small backpack and depositing it on the chair of the only available seat left. With exaggerated actions, she gestured at the seat and brought both her arms up to form an "X" sign.

Gajeel didn't slow one bit. Covering the remaining distance in three big steps, he hoisted the backpack up with minimum strength. "Sorry." He smirked at the fuming girl. "Your bag seems to be in _my_ seat."

She glowered up at him – a real feat, considering she probably didn't even come up to his chest at her full height, much less when she was seated. "No. _You're_ the one intruding. Go find someone else to disturb, jerk."

"Do you not seem to realize that there's no other available tables?"

Her composure faltered momentarily, but she recovered quickly. "Not my problem. I don't care where you sit as long as it's not here. I refuse to sit next to a _jock._ " She said the last word like someone would the vilest thing on the face of the Earth.

"Tough luck." Placing the bag on the blunette's head and ignoring her aggrieved objections, Gajeel dropped down onto the seat and made himself comfortable. "Here's a newflash, lady." He flashed her a smile with plenty of teeth. "You don't always get what you want in life."

The girl harrumphed, then initiated a ferocious assault on his arm with the soft fabric of her bag, clobbering him with all her might, which accomplished nothing except for making him amused at her valiant yet useless efforts at hurting him. In turn, she just got more and more into dishing out her version of punishment which just bounced harmlessly off him.

"Do you mind? Lesson's going to start, and I'll like to be able to concentrate."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Why would you need to even pay any attention in class? You'll just "ace" the test anyway!"

Okay, now he was getting annoyed. Throw that into the cauldron already bubbling with his initial surliness? Not a good mix. "Don't act like you know me so fucking well," he growled at her.

She blinked twice in quick succession, and he could see from her dark brown eyes with pretty light irises – just a casual observation – that she was intimidated. But once again, she refused to back down and was back in his face before he knew it. "You jocks are all the same! You think just because you guys are all so big and mighty and have people worshipping you at your feet that the world revolves around you! Things don't always have to go your way, you know?" The frequency of her blows were slowing down, and her cheeks were tinged with pink from exertion. Breathy puffs escaped her mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about? Things don't always go our way. We also have our share of shitty days." Like failing fucking social science and having to retake the essay.

She shook her head, her short blue hair bobbling along with the movement. "You don't get it! Everything comes to you all easily. A scholarship, praise, fame, and even results – "

"Hah." He snorted. "I wish."

The blunette inclined her head slightly to the side in confusion. "What?"

"I won't argue with your first three points, because they do. It's part and parcel of being in one of the most successful basketball teams in the nation." He shrugged nonchalantly when she scowled at him, obviously irked by his arrogance. "It's not bragging when it's true. We're currently ranked third in the whole country, and climbing steadily with each victory. Tell me that doesn't qualify as successful."

She kept her mouth shut, though her chin still jutted out defiantly.

"Silence means consent. Anyway, my results are all from pure hard work. Believe it or not, Fairy Tail High School doesn't want us _jocks" –_ he threw back the word she used with a sneer – "resting on our laurels, thinking exactly like you that everything will be handed to us on a silver platter."

She chewed on her bottom lip, an action which Gajeel found strangely endearing. Well, she _was_ cute, he supposed, with the whole innocent schoolgirl act she had going on. "I don't think you're lying," she answered finally, her fingers unconsciously playing with stray tendrils of her hair, "but that doesn't make me hate your guts any less."

Gajeel sighed, his animosity having drained away entirely sometime during the conversation. "I don't know why you have a grudge against us _athletes_ ," he answered, emphasis on what he considered himself to be, "but we're not all the same. Don't you think grouping us all together just because we enjoy playing sports is kind of far-fetched?"

"No."

"Why are you being so goddamn difficult?"

She glared. "Why must you sit next to me?"

At that moment, Professor Wakaba entered the room and called for order. Only then did Gajeel became aware of the stares their not-too-secretive argument had drawn. Folding his arms and sprawling back in his chair, he grunted. "Fine, keep that metal rod stuck up your ass. Not even Hercules will be able to dislodge it." Gajeel couldn't care less about other people's opinion of him, especially not a stubborn, mule-headed, self-righteous blunette who chewed on her bottom lip. Damn it, why did she have to go and do that? "Live in your delusional world. Just don't disturb me. I have to listen to this class."

She stuck her tongue out at him like a petulant child, then stared resolutely ahead as their teacher began handing out worksheets to them.

For the rest of the class, they didn't utter a single word to each other. Gajeel was too absorbed in trying to catch what was going on in the lesson to care anyway, and even then, everything went in one ear and came out the other. He simply couldn't retain the dry syllabus. It was honestly starting to look like a lost cause.

And when the bell rang for the end of the lesson, the blunette fled the room like a bat out of hell, leaving a distraught Gajeel behind to mill and beat himself up over his incompetency. Gajeel felt like he had taken two steps back rather than any forward. Sighing in defeat, he slunk deeper into his chair as he plowed a hand through his hair.

He _really_ needed a tutor now.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Welcome to another chapter with a little bit of Gajevy goodness. So they got off on the wrong foot... but what does Levy have against Gajeel right off the bat? So much angst, so little love. Let's hope that changes throughout the story, huh? :P**

 **Anyway, I have to say I really love writing this story. It's a million times easier to write than my other One Piece fan-fic just because I can totally imagine this scene in a class, as compared to a fantasy story. I'll try to update this more often because it's my favourite, and I honestly can't wait for a little Gajevy or Miraxus action as well ;)**

 **Sooo, the reviews!**

 **JadeOccelot:** Heh, I'm a huge sports person (basketball, football, you name it, I've probably played it at some point in my life or am still playing it) so it's my little guilty pleasure writing such scenes! Expect more of such stuff, but the main plot of this story will mainly be off the court, so don't worry about sports talk appearing too much. So, I've just finished the Nirvana arc and now Wendy is with FT, but what the fuck is up with this Daphne freak and Gray turning against Natsu? I'm confused. Don't spoil me though, I'm just ranting. Thanks for the review btw! :)

 **DarkAngelDan98:** Hello! Thanks so much for the comments! It's good to see that someone is real hyped up for my story :P I honestly think that Gajevy is a sweet couple with how fundamentally different they are, yet so much more complete together. Miraxus, on the other hand, is just a fukin' hot couple. Be assured that they'll be burning the pages up with innuendo and overly active libido. Sooo... hope you enjoy reading the rest of my story!

Till next time. _Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Insecurities_

 _"Who does this Lisanna girl think she is? She can't just waltz up to Natsu and talk to him like she'd known him for her whole life. Even if that's the truth. She doesn't have the right, damn it!" - Lucy to Juvia, who nods vigorously in agreement._

 _"Let's kill her. Juvia can make it look like an accident."_

 _"What?! No!"_

* * *

"Why the glum face?"

Gajeel raised his head at the question of concern and offered the blonde a small smile as Lucy slid into the seat opposite him with a tray fully laden with food. He waited for a second for Natsu make a noisy, flashy appearance as usual, whining about being left behind in the cafeteria queue by Lucy only to arch an eyebrow when his cousin failed to show up.

"Where's Natsu?" he asked in lieu of answering the question.

"He ran off to feed Happy," she replied, mentioning the blue cat that Natsu had adopted from the animal shelter just a couple of years ago during his freshman year. The male cat, upon being scooped up into the pink-haired boy's arms, had peed onto his shirt. He mistook young Happy's bladder incontinence as a gesture of excitement and bliss from finding the "best owner ever", and they had been inseparable ever since. "Said that he'll only be back in an hour or so."

"He's probably going to skip again." Gajeel knew his cousin's tendencies well. Too well.

Lucy sighed. "I know. We have chemistry together next period though, so I guess it's not that big of a deal. It'll give me some time to catch up with him. He just has this natural flair for it. It bores me to no end, though. I can barely stay awake without the help of an extra large dose of caffeine." She wrapped her fingers around the styrofoam cup filled to the brim with dark, vile liquid and lifted it up in a salute before draining nearly half in a gulp. Gajeel shuddered. He hated coffee with a passion. "Mr. Peters should really consider a career switch. He could make millions talking to insomniacs about covalent bonds - they won't know what hit them."

"Natsu is pretty gifted at chemistry," he agreed, spearing a meatball with his fork. What? He was entitled to hand out a compliment every once in awhile, even if it was to his annoying cousin. "Everybody has something they're good at." _And horrible at_.

Lucy licked her lips. "That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"It's... Uhm. You have to promise me you'll keep it a secret, okay?"

Gajeel shoved the meatball into his mouth and chewed, arching a quizzical eyebrow at the blonde. He swallowed, chased the food down with some water before asking, "Why all the secrecy?"

Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, cheeks turning a faint shade of crimson. "Just promise me that you'll keep it between us first, and it will make sense later."

"Oookay." Drawing out the O's much longer than deemed necessary by the pronunciation, Gajeel nodded. "I promise."

"Hold on, that's not enough," she said, holding out her little finger to him. "You have to pinky promise."

Gajeel felt his brows slant down. "You can't be serious. The last time I did that was in fucking pre-school."

She smiled. "Time to refresh your memory. Won't want you going out of practice, would we?"

"You're serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, and that's exactly why I can't believe it."

Lucy's tone gained a sharp edge. "Humor me." A directive.

Gajeel sighed, grumbled about demanding women, and wrapped his pinky finger around hers.

"Now, was that so hard?" The blonde pulled back, pleased as a cat who had coaxed its owner into giving a back rub. "It's just a simple curling of your little finger."

"It might not seem like it, but I've lost half my lifespan from the distress that caused me."

"Oh, quit being a drama queen." Lucy picked up her fork and twirled some pasta around it. "That's not like you. Aren't you the big, tough and enigmatic bad boy that every girl wants but is unable to get?"

The centre scowled at her teasing because honestly, it wasn't too far from the truth. He wasn't oblivious to the coy batter of eyelashes or blatant smiles of invitation many girls sent his way all the time, and he sure as hell wasn't immune to their charms, but he bad turned down every single sultry proposition to date. As a heterosexual hormonal teenager growing into his sexuality, lustful thoughts are at the forefront of his mind more often than not. However, Gajeel had made the conscious decision not to indulge in such gratifying acts until he secured himself a sports scholarship and had pretty much carved a definite future for himself. He had witnessed a few of his seniors' careers crash and burn due to their addiction to the hedonism. It affected their performance and concentration on the court, and Gajeel wasn't about to risk everything he had worked for his whole life just for a few minutes of pleasure. Nothing was worth paying that hefty a price.

Besides, he wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet. He's not sure if he ever would be, not after witnessing how his parents' one turned out. It was a heavy and constant reminder that "love" didn't last forever, that even the most heartfelt and ardent promises could be forgotten with the passage of time.

"This isn't about me," he grunted, shovelling another spoonful of brown grains into his mouth. Eating healthy sucked sweaty gym balls, but you are what you eat, and Gajeel didn't want to be a greasy hamburger. "Get back to topic, blondie. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

The playful smile on her face vanished and she once again looked uncertain. She glanced around their table furtively, almost fearfully at the growing lunch crowd, before returning her eyes to him. "It's about Natsu," she admitted finally, her voice so low Gajeel had to strain to hear her over the chatter from other tables. "I'm... Curious."

"You can read him like an open book. He's so honest it borders on stupidity and whatever questions you have about him, you could just ask him straight."

"I know. But that's the problem, you see?" Lucy sighed, setting aside her forkful of carbohydrates. Resting her chin on the heel of the palm of her propped up hand, she stared at her plate of food. "I don't know if I'll be able to accept the truth. Hearing it from him will make it even worse, you know?"

Gajeel frowned and scratched his head. Was this what they called female logic? "No, I actually don't. You want the truth about Natsu, and even though you know that he'll tell you literally anything without deceit if you just asked, instead of asking him directly, you decide to take an entire loop and ask someone else who doesn't even understand him all that well?"

"But you're his cousin."

" _Distant_ cousin," he corrected routinely.

Lucy huffed. "Still cousins!"

"There's a world of difference!" Gajeel rebuked stubbornly. He will never budge on this point. "We're connected by the thinnest thread between families. We might share some of the same blood, but I'm nothing like him."

"At least you're right on that point." Lucy conceded dryly, "Natsu isn't bothered by such insignificant technicalities. Don't you think you're blowing things out of proportion a little?"

"Are you kidding?" Gajeel's jaw clenched. "I am not overreacting – "

"Alright, alright." The blonde interjected, holding both hands out in front of her in a placating gesture. "Let's forget I said that. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't feel like it anymore."

"Oh, come on, Gajeel!" Lucy pouted, and he found himself thinking that his cousin was a lucky, lucky bastard to land such a gorgeous girl. "I'll owe you one. In fact, I'll make sure that Natsu owes you one too."

Now he was interested. "It's a deal. But let me put a disclaimer out there first – I might not be privy to the particular piece of information you're seeking."

Grinning triumphantly, Lucy sipped from her cup of coffee. "I understand. All I ask is for you to answer me the best you can."

"But Natsu will still owe me a favour." He'll never let that pyromaniac pay him back. It will drive him crazy.

"Deal."

"Deal." They shook on it.

She then took a deep breath. "Okay, so. I want to know, uhm, if Natsu..." Her head swung around to the sides again as she checked for any eavesdroppers. She continued a second later in a hushed tone. "I want to know if Natsu is a... A vir - Eh. Good between the sheee - ARGH!" Lucy was breathing shallowly and lipstick red. "You know."

Gajeel leaned back in his chair, regarding the floundering blonde with amusement. "No, believe it or not, I don't."

Irritation gleamed in those pretty blue orbs. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

Just then, a pretty brunette with an impressive rack sauntered pass their table and locked eyes with Gajeel. She winked, blew him a kiss and continued on her way, albeit with a little added sashay to her hips. He just stared dumbly after her at the sway of her shapely ass, thinking that he had the worst luck ever.

"So, you were saying?"

Gajeel exhaled slowly, hating the smug expression on the blonde's face. "It's not what you think."

She smiled, and it was sharp and knowing. Like a predator cornering its prey. "Really? How do you know what I'm thinking if you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"I'm not an expert, but I am aware of the birds and the bees, if that's what you want to know."

"Wonderful! What about Natsu then? Is he... Well-versed in such practices?"

Gajeel guffawed; he couldn't help it. The way Lucy had put it so politely sounded utterly ridiculous. "Basically, you want to know if Natsu is a virgin."

She blanched, putting a finger to her lips hurriedly. "Shhhh! God, why don't you just announce that over the PA system? Keep it down, will you?"

"Relax," he drawled with a smirk, polishing off his plate with one last spoonful. "Nobody is going to be able to hear us. I can hardly hear what that girl is talking about right beside us."

"You can never be too careful."

"Perhaps, but it is uncalled for right now."

Lucy drummed her fingers against the table impatiently. "Answer the question, piercings boy."

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll answer the question, or yes, Natsu is a..." she trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes, he's a virgin," he replied, particularly enjoying the various emotions flittering across the blonde's face which she was trying to mask but failing epically. Relief. Confusion. Perhaps even desire? "Bear in mind though, that we've never actually discussed such a topic before. As far as I know, however, he hasn't had sexual intercourse with any girl before." Gajeel felt his lips curl. "You're the only one he's sexually interested in, anyway."

Lucy dropped the fork she was holding on into her pasta, her mouth opening and closing like a drowning fish gasping for air. She quickly composed herself, though the deep blush on her cheeks gave away exactly how she was feeling. "That's good to know," she murmured, not quite meeting his gaze.

Gajeel chuckled. "Any more questions? I have Math after this and my professor murders whoever who arrives even a second late."

"Yes. Just one more." Lucy fished out the ketchup-covered fork and wiped it down with a napkin. "Do you think... He's going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon?"

"I don't know what that moron is thinking half the time." Gajeel gestured at the untouched milk carton on her tray and Lucy handed it over. "He definitely wants to, but with him, you never know. I won't hold my breath if I was you."

Lucy twiddled her thumbs. "You're right. It's just... I'm kind of stressed out. There's this girl" - her expression soured in an instant, shoulders a rigid line - "who just transferred in, and they're childhood friends and what not. It's not hard to see that she likes Natsu alot, and that idiot is as clueless as ever. But she's really touchy, and he returns her affections, and I'm..." She pursed her lips, folded her arms and huffed.

"You're jealous."

She glared. "Your observations are still as keen as ever, I see."

"Hey, no need to get sarcastic with me." Gajeel was trying his best not to laugh, but it was a losing battle. "I think it's great that you'll admit to being jealous. At least one out of the two has figured out her feelings." He stopped talking long enough to rip apart the top of the milk carton. "What's the name of that girl? New transfer student?"

"Lisanna Strauss." Lucy spat every syllable out with venom. "Surprisingly, she'd been in this school for close to a year now. They just haven't met until a week ago."

"Not a basketball fan, I suppose?" Every basketball fan had heard of them.

She shrugged. "None of my business. I just want her to lay off my – " She clamped her mouth just in time before she let loose the words that indicated possession over the pink-haired boy." Lay off Natsu."

Licking off his milk moustache, Gajeel flung the empty cardboard into the recycling bin a few metres away and sunk it perfectly. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll even persuade Laxus to win her attention off your man." He emphasised on the last two words that she had been afraid to voice out, eliciting a scandalized gasp followed by a deep growl from the blonde. Darting away from her outstretched hand, Gajeel raised his tray in farewell. "See you tomorrow, Natsu's girl."

"GET BACK HERE, GAJEEL REDFOX!"

* * *

 **Fairy Tail High Interschool SMS (Short Message Service)** , also known as **F-THIS**.

 **[13:24] GAJEEL.R** : Laxus, nid ur help

 **[13:26] Lax_us:** Join the queue. Wassup?

 **[13:27] GAJEEL.R:** check up on dis girl Lisanna Strauss. Childhood friend of pinky. Lucy's jealous in a big way

 **[13:31] Lax_us:** if it's going to get Natsu in trouble, who am i to interfere?

 **[13:32] GAJEEL.R:** Lucy's mad. She tried to bludgeon me with her tray just now into pancake. N I h8 pancake. this is an emergency

 **[13:34] Lax_us:** I'm on it. get back to u end of the day.

 **[13:45] GAJEEL.R:** one more thing man. do u kno of any social science tutors?

 **[14:03] Lax_us:** sry, occupied w/ asshole juz now. knocked into me n didn't apologize. Y do u nid tutor?

 **[14:06] GAJEEL.R:** wtf lax, u r alr on a short leash. Don't do anything fkin stupid or ull be suspended.

 **[14:07] GAJEEL.R:** grades r shit. Need to get it up asap

 **[14:15] Lax_us:** dun wry, just bruised him up a lil. he wont complain. If he does, he'll get it frm me

 **[14:32] GAJEEL.R:** two wrongs dun make a right, man. anyway, bout that tutor?

 **[14:35] Lax_us:** oh right. askin arnd. U kno, u could always suck some dick for grades.

 **[14:35] GAJEEL.R:** FUCK U.

 **[14:35] GAJEEL.R:** im serious. Im in some deep shit here

 **[14:54] Lax_us:** just screwin wif ya. Alrdy got some1. Top of the class. Heard shes patient n intelligent. totally not yr type, but u might b hers. think ull be able to fend her off long enuff to get sum work done?

 **[15:00] GAJEEL.R:** stfu n send me her contact, ill take over frm here

 **[15:02] GAJEEL.R:** btw. hope yr hangover isn't too bad.

 **[15:04] Lax_us:** last nite nvr happened.

 **[15:12] Lax_us:** ans me. Did last nite happen?

 **[15:36] Lax_us:** son of a bitch, u btr reply me u fk

 **[15:41] GAJEEL.R:** k

 **[16:02] Lax_us:** c u training. Prepare to kno the true meaning of PAIN

* * *

Levy McGarden frowned at the unexpected text message that had popped up a minute ago on her phone from an unknown number.

She had been in the middle of a glorious adventure along the coasts of Mwaryiz, an isolated elven town where the hero was recuperating from the grievous wound he had suffered at the hands of his mortal enemy, a corrupted wizard in control of a prehistoric relic that could raise the dead. The heroine had been tending to his injuries attentively, and through their frequent interactions and constant banter, they were bonding, shedding aside their racial differences and upbringings. Something beautiful was blossoming between the two, and before it could fully develop into anything tangible, she was rudely interrupted and whisked back into reality.

Really, some people needed a crash course on the importance of manners.

Sliding a bookmark between the pages she had stopped at, the blunette gingerly shut the book and reverently placed it on top of her bedside table. This book was the latest lucky one to grace the legendary altar every book in her expansive collection yearned to lay upon, even for just one night since that's normally how long she takes to finish one volume.

As she got up to head to the toilet, only then did Levy realize just how ravenous she was. A quick glance at the time revealed that it was already close to 10p.m.; she had spent the last four hours with her head buried in the book, a testimony to how ensnaring the story within was. It was a common occurrence, so she wasn't too bothered by it. Whenever she started reading, losing track of time was inevitable – her parents had long gotten used to her being so absorbed in books that she wouldn't even respond to their calls for meals. Nowadays, they just left some aside in the microwave for her to heat up whenever she snapped out of her novel-induced coma.

After relieving herself – she was really, _really_ urgent – she descended down the stairs and made a beeline for the microwave. She muttered a prayer to God when she saw the plate of lasagne and quickly punched in a few buttons to get it warm for consumption. While waiting for her food, she lifted herself up onto the granite counter and whipped out her phone, scrolling to that new message that had saved her from potential starvation.

 _Hey, you probably don't know me, and I have no idea who you are either. But pls hear me out. I need a tutor for Social sciences ASAP, and a friend of mine recommended you to me. I'm really desperate right now – I'll do anything. Name your price. I have to pass this class or my future might be in jeopardy. No, I'm not being overly dramatic._

 _G_

"Huh." Levy re-read the message a few times before lowering her phone. She had done some tutoring before, but never for social sciences. For one, the demand for tuition on that subject wasn't high – it's mainly just information cramming and identifying trends and patterns. Besides, it wasn't exactly her forte per se, but she was doing reasonably well at it. She pretty much excelled in every language related subject, and social science was no exception.

Furthermore, from how the person phrased it, he or she really needed her aid, and she wasn't about to leave someone in the lurch when it was within her ability to help out.

She texted back immediately once she made up her mind.

 _Hey there, stranger. I'm quite busy these few weeks –_ catching up on reading, she thought with a small smile – _but I should be able to squeeze some time to bail you out. What is it exactly that you need help with? Social Science is pretty straight forward, if I may say so myself._

Swinging herself off the counter, she got herself a mug of water and chugged it down before going for a second. Her addiction – because that's what it is, there's no use lying to herself when it's so obvious – to reading was definitely going to take a toll on her health soon. _At least it's not smoking or drinking,_ she mused while she washed and dried the mug, _my parents should be grateful that my rebellious phase was limited to throwing tantrums about the lack of novels around the house to read_.

Levy had no idea why she loved reading so much. She could spend the whole day in a bookstore just browsing through books and flipping through the ones that catch her fancy. Don't even get her started on the local library.

She and the cleaners there were on a first name basis.

The microwave _dinged_ then, and wincing at her stomach's answering rumble, Levy scampered over to retrieve her steaming helping of lasagne and got to devouring it. Halfway through her meal, her phone twittered and now that she was partially satiated and no longer hungry enough to gobble up the chunks of cheesy goodness like it was her last meal on Earth, she placed her cutlery down and checked the message.

 _Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me. Sure, I'll work around your schedule. I'm busy too with some stuff, but just tell me when you're free and I'll make time. Thank you once again._

Levy smiled, familiar content flooding over her. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that she was making someone's life better. Maybe that's why she loved tutoring so much. The gratification and sense of achievement... Words failed to describe the sheer bliss seeing your tutee excel under your tutorage. The money was good too - it allowed her to splurge more on books.

 _No problem! Don't mention it. You haven't told me what is it you're lagging behind on. I'll be able to make preparations and the session will be more effective! Let me update you on the date and time. It'll probably be next week._

The reply was immediate.

 _It'll be easier to explain to you when we meet face to face. It's... Complicated. Looking forward to it, stranger. Goodnight._

Mysterious, huh? She could deal with that. Maybe he wasn't comfortable sharing his problems over messages. To each his own, she guessed.

She finished up her lasagne, went through her nightly ritual and climbed back up the flight of stairs to her room, but not before she wished her parents a good night's sleep. Levy collapsed onto her bed, and with her tummy warm and full, drowsiness hit her full force. Glancing longingly at the book on her nightstand through half opened eyes, she sighed and pulled her covers over herself.

Tomorrow, she promised herself. Tomorrow she'll find out if the hero and heroine finally admitted their feelings for each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello once again, friends! Hope you've had or are having a good day.

Well, this was real fun to write. Especially loved the conversation between Lucy and Gajeel, and then the SMS :P Setting up the scene now for the real drama when the two of them discover each other's identities. Or maybe there'll be a twist... Hmm. Guess y'all will just have to read on and see what happens!

 **JadeOccelot:** Hah, definitely. She must have had a bad run-in with them. I wonder what that is? I'm finally done with it. And I go straight to another one, though I have to say that the flower appreciation ceremony was a pretty adorable one, with Natsu going the distance just to ensure that Lucy is able to admire the cherry blossoms too. SHIP! Oh, yeah, I'm a huge basketball fan. Pretty much every sport, actually. I used to play it competitively, until I got injured and only play it for recreational purposes now. Oh well. Thanks for the long reviews, really appreciate them! :)

 **DarkAngelDan:** Ah, I really don't think you'll be able to guess the reason for her open hostility towards Gajeel, but you're welcome to keep trying! It'll all be explained soon enough (not in the next few chapters though; it's a while away, if everything goes according to plan) and you'll get your answer. Oh yes, Gajeel will definitely struggle getting Levy to agree to be his tutor, but if there's one thing we know about him, it's that he's nothing if not tenacious. He'll definitely convince her one way or another, and maybe through the use of his undeniable charms... ;)

 **Mechanical-Rose-Sama:** They'll remain on the wrong foot for quite awhile, unfortunately, but *spoiler alert* (actually not really, since I'm a huge fan of happy endings and fluff...) they will be together in the end. It doesn't really matter though, since the journey is the most important part, no? Let's see how they progress from hating each other to tolerating each other's presence to lovers to a couple. WARNING: There'll be plenty of angst and involvement from the rest of the Fairy Tail crew. Thanks for the review btw!

SO, TILL NEXT TIME. CIAO!


End file.
